Are All First Dates Like This?
by Mirror Rain
Summary: ONE-SHOT! - for Dream Date Contest by turtlegirls16. It started out nerve-racking, then awkward, then cute, then scary. Are all first dates like this? Leo/OC


Georgia sat in a booth in the back of the pizza parlour, her hands wringing over themselves from nerves. It didn't help that she kept thinking the worst case scenarios.

'What if he's a murderer.' She wondered. 'Or a rapist? What if he's actually mean? And cruel? What if he's actually already married? Or already has a girlfriend? Then what?'

The bell that tingled when the door opened made a noise. She quickly turned her head to the door before facing forward again in defeat.

'And the worst possible case?' She thought to herself. 'What if he doesn't turn up?'

The bell tingled again but she didn't bother looking up, choosing instead looking down at the table.

"Uh… Georgia?" An unsure voice spoke.

Georgia's head snapped up and she smiled. "Yeah. Hi."

In front of her stood a tall, bulky man covered in head to toe with clothing. His face was hidden by the hood he wore, and his hands in its pockets.

"Please, sit." Georgia grinned, not caring the least bit by his appearance.

The man sat down in front of her and she couldn't stop beaming. She actually had a date.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long." He spoke, and Georgia shook her head.

"I came early. I had to leave my younger sisters because they were pestering me too much."

"Yeah, mine too." The man chuckled.

Georgia giggled and things became quiet. She began to wonder if things got too awkward, so she offered to go order. She first asked Leo what he preferred, but he said he didn't mind. Georgia nodded and headed to the front to order.

While waiting in line, she couldn't help but bite her lip and look at him. He was looking out the window beside him, the busy streets of New York going by. Georgia inwardly thanked her sisters for setting her up on that dating website. Even though it started out as a joke, if it weren't for them she wouldn't be here. She'd be at home, writing on her laptop or reading a book. Maybe making something for dinner or homework.

Georgia shook her head, still finding it hard to believe. Even at her age, she had never had a date. So this man, although they had only spoken through the internet, had been her first possible boyfriend.

Leo wasn't sure what he was doing. His nerves were going haywire and his head was screaming alarm bells. He really shouldn't be here.

If it weren't for his younger brothers, he wouldn't. Raph, Don and Mikey had all thought it would be hilarious to set Leo up for a dating website for a hobby, thinking that meditation should no longer count as one considering it was a part of training. Somehow on the crazy website, he had managed to find someone to connect to. It backfired on Don though, because Leo ended up spending more time on Don's computer now then Don did.

Leo and Georgia had spent hours talking on the internet, and when she had asked if they could meet, he didn't know what to expect. His eyes wavered to her, standing in line to order. She was wearing a long dress that came to her knees, that was a creamy colour with pink flowers. Over top was a white cardigan, and she had a pair of heels on. Her hair was done up high, and Leo wouldn't have minded her so much if it wasn't for all the make-up.

He shook his head and looked down at the table. He of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover.

When Georgia returned to the table, she felt things became awkward again. She rattled her brain to come up with something, and was confused at how easy it was to do this on the internet. A thought finally entered her mind and she smiled.

"How's your training going?" She asked.

Leo's face snapped up to hers. "Pardon?"

"Your training," She continued, "You told me that your practising ninjitsu. What's it like?"

Leo seemed to smile. "It's fine. I'm doing well, although my brothers find it hard to keep up."

"It must be fun to learn a technique that's so old and still so amazing." Georgia gushed "I would love to see you fight in competitions."

Leo became silent and nodded. Georgia's head started screaming at her.

'You idiot! Too fast! Too fast!'

She coughed awkwardly and two glasses of lemonade were sat at their table. Georgia took a sip so she wouldn't drink it too fast like she normally did and sat it back down. She rubbed her hands together under the table before Leo spoke.

"What about you?" He asked, "How's your family?"

Georgia gave out a short laugh. "Oh yeah, they're great. My sisters are real hazards, as usual. Always teaming up or arguing with each other. The only difference now is that Victoria has more homework because of high school."

Leo smiled again and Georgia copied him. At this point, she couldn't help but ask.

"Are all first dates this nerve racking?"

"I wouldn't know," Leo replied, "This is my first date ever."

Georgia blushed.

The pizza was sat down in front of them, and Georgia reached for a slice and sat it on her plate. Leo sat there for a moment, staring at it. Georgia bit her lip.

"You don't like this flavour?" She asked and Leo shook his head.

"Its… not that." He murmured, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"You… aren't comfortable eating in public?" She asked instead, and Leo chuckled.

"No, not that either."

Georgia began to worry it was her, and her eyes started to tear up. She raised a hand to rub her eyes and make it go away, then paused when she remembered her make-up. She sighed.

"Mind if I go use the bathroom?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Leo replied.

Georgia sighed in relief and stood up.

"Sorry if I take too long." She spoke. "I just need to get this mask off. My sisters did it."

She grabbed a few napkins before walking to the bathroom and staring at her reflection. She put some of the napkins under water and used them to rub the make-up off her face. When she finally felt more like herself, she pulled her hair out of the bun and brushed it through with her fingers. She smiled at the mirror and went out.

She had noticed then that Leo had taken a slice of pizza, and was even on his second one.

"Sorry I took a while." Georgia apologized and sat at the table. She smiled at him for a moment, then noticed his hands.

"No problem." Leo spoke, then quickly sat his second slice down and hid his hands again.

There were a few moments of silence as the pair stared at each other.

"Hey," Georgia murmured, "I'm a reader. I don't judge books by their covers."

Leo didn't say anything, and Georgia held her hand out across the table.

"It's ok." She smiled gently.

Leo stared at her hand for a moment, the hesitantly sat his hand in hers. She gripped it and grinned wider at him.

"See?" She spoke. "It's just a hand, same as mine."

Leo sighed.

"Sorry about the hood thing. I just… don't know if I can show you what I look like."

"It's ok, I'm patient." Georgia replied. "I can wait for you to come out of your shell."

Leo chuckled. She let him go and the pair continued to eat their pizza. When they were done, Leo stood up.

"Want me to walk you to your car?" He offered.

"Actually, I walked." Georgia smiled, "You can walk me home?"

Leo nodded and grinned. Georgia reached into a handbag she brought with her and changed her heals into sneakers. Leo stared at her in amusement as they both headed out.

The couple walked down the pathway, the street lights guiding their way. Georgia wanted to reach out and grab Leo's hand again, but they were back in his pockets.

'It's probably too soon for that anyway,' she thought, then shivered.

Leo noticed her begin to shake from the cold, but alarm bells rang off in his head about offering her his jumper. Instead, he turned the other way. Or at least, he did, until he heard her teeth chattering.

His head turned in her direction. "Are you cold?"

Georgia looked at him for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"It's the dress." She finally spoke. "My sisters bought it for me to wear. Too bad they didn't consider what the weather would be like, huh?"

Leo, hesitant at first, wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Georgia felt herself blush, but welcomed the new warmth.

"Sorry." Leo murmured, and Georgia could feel his breath on her neck. "I… Uh… I'm not wearing a shirt."

Georgia's blush deepened and she gulped.

"I-Its ok," she murmured, "Its cold out, so I understand."

Then, as they shuffled along, Georgia couldn't help but laugh.

"This is not working out." She spoke.

Leo looked at her in shock. "Wh-What? Is something wrong?"

Georgia glanced at him for a moment, then started to laugh again.

"No, silly! Not the date!" she giggled. "The walking thing."

Leo seemed to sigh in relief before chuckling too.

"Yeah, we are going pretty slow, aren't we?" He agreed.

"As slow as a turtle." Georgia laughed.

Leo felt himself laughing with her, although for different reasons.

The continued to move along, sticking close together. Georgia inhaled the smell of his jumper, and she grinned.

"You smell like incense." She mused quietly. Leo smiled lightly behind her, even though she couldn't see.

"Thanks." He replied.

Georgia blushed, not realising she had said it out loud. She felt the hands around her become tighter, and his head nuzzle into her neck. Georgia's blush darkened again and her heart began to beat faster. The pair stopped moving.

"L-Leo?" She stuttered. "Wh-What-"

"Sh." Leo murmured into her ear. "Just… let me have this moment. I want to feel normal."

Although her face was still pink she couldn't stop her gentle grin. She felt like laughing and screaming out in joy. No one had ever wanted to get this close to her until now. Georgia's own arms came around his, and she rested her head the one on her shoulder. She sighed in content, no longer feeling the cold, but just happy.

But their happiness didn't last long.

Soon a snickering was heard close by, followed by some footsteps.

"Well, well, well. What 'ave we got here boys?" A voice laughed.

Georgia felt herself stiffen in Leo's arms, and fear pumped through her body.

She heard Leo mutter "Damn it!" before he let her go and turned around. Georgia turned too once she felt the cold air hit her again, and gently touched Leo's arm from behind.

"Looks like we've interrupted somethin', boys." A goon laughed.

"Seems like a date to me." Another spoke.

"How 'bout you come over here missy and get to know a real man." Said a third.

The group began to laugh and holler, and Leo kept Georgia behind his back, trying to keep a straight face.

"I suggest you all walk away, before I make you leave covered in bruises." Leo chided.

The group all stopped laughing, and the biggest one smirked.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, that's a fact."

Georgia looked up at Leo, then back at the thugs. It was then that she noticed how some of them had tattoos on their body.

"Leo," Georgia murmured in fear, "Th-They're Purple Dragons!"

One of the goons that heard her laughed.

"That's right missy! Now hand over the goods."

"No," Leo spoke, his voice demanding attention.

It was then that the smiles and laughter the thugs held had disappeared, their smirks changing to scowls.

"Fine," The big one spoke, "If ya ain't gonna do it the easy way, then we're gonna have to do it the hard way."

Georgia gasped and stepped back. Leo's arm left her hand as he charged at them, giving the closest a spinning kick. The next received a kick in the gut, then a punch to the face before collapsing on the ground. Leo got down and gave one a low, swift swipe to the ankle then gave another a jump kick to the face.

Georgia watched in awe as Leo moved from on thug to the next, putting in kicks and punches whenever he could. She felt something grab her, and she let out a squeal. Leo was at her within moments, hitting the assailant hard enough to knock him to the ground. He stood in front of her to block a punch, then gave the thug a punch upwards to the jaw. Georgia shuddered as she heard the teeth shatter from impact.

"Run, Georgia!" Leo barked at her and it didn't take much to get her to turn and do exactly as he said.

Her legs began to chafe as she ran, and she could feel the pain between her legs growing as she continued. She hadn't gotten far when she heard a gunshot. The sound made her freeze and her eyes go wide.

"I left him behind." She murmured, "He saved my life and I just left him behind!"

Before the guilt could even begin to claw its way inside her, she turned back and ran to the spot where they had been attacked, her heart full of worry and fear. When she arrived at the scene, bodies of the thugs were scattered, bloodied, broken and bruised. Georgia looked around, but couldn't find her date anywhere.

"Leo!" She shouted out. "Leo, where are you!"

A hand gripped her shoulder tightly, and she turned to let out a scream. The Purple Dragon sneered at her, pushed her to a wall and covered her mouth. Then something dropped down from the rooftops behind him.

"Let her go." A voice spoke.

Georgia's eyes grew wide in hope, as she recognised Leo's voice. A pocket knife was raised to her throat.

"Whatchya gonna do about it?" The thug smirked, before groaning in pain and falling to the ground. Georgia looked down at the man, noticing the slice down his back. She cautiously stepped over the man and looked at the shadow.

"Leo?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

"Stay back." Leo warned. "I… I don't have my hood on."

Georgia grinned and shook her head. "I told you, I'm a reader. I don't judge books by covers."

Leo stepped back as she came closer.

"Please? You saved my life Leo. No matter what you look like, I'm going to always be grateful for that. I owe you one."

Leo paused for a moment, but it was all the time she needed to grab his hand and pull him out of the shadows. When he was in the light, Georgia was shocked. Not in fear, but in amazement.

Leo gulped at kept still, waiting for a reaction. A scream, a slap, anything. What he didn't expect was for her to raise her hand and gently caress his cheek.

"You're beautiful." She murmured. Leo blushed.

"Th-Thank you." He replied. She rested her hand on his cheek for a moment, and he pushed a bit of her hair back behind her ear. "You are too."

Georgia blushed too, and they both stood there for a moment, each taking the other in. Finally, Georgia's mobile began to buzz. She sighed, pulled it out of her pocket and read the text.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"It's just dad." She replied. "He says that it's time to come home."

Leo nodded. "I can still walk you there."

Georgia smiled at him and began the walk. "Please, that'd be great after what just happened."

"This was nothing." Leo shrugged and stepped into step beside her. "Not compared to what I'm used to anyway."

Georgia placed a hand upon his shoulder, then got on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well you're still my hero."

Leo blushed lightly and placed a hand on the spot she kissed. He coughed lightly, thinking it would help him recover when Georgia's phone buzzed again. This time when she pulled it out and read the text, she blushed and shoved the phone back in her pocket.

"What did it say this time?" Leo asked.

Georgia's blush darkened. "It said to wear protection."

Leo paused for a moment then began laughing. His hand slipped into hers, and he smirked.

"Bit late for that don't you reckon?" He winked.

Georgia stared at him for a moment in surprise, then laughed along.

"Yeah well," She replied, "Who needs protection when I've got you?"

Leo chuckled and Georgia leant her head on his shoulder. He smiled gently before wrapping his arm around her.

"Now this is much better." Georgia spoke. "We can walk so much easier."

"Yeah..." Leo murmured, finding it hard to believe that a girl would be so comfortable with him.

Georgia looked up at him. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Leo glanced down at her for a moment, then smiled. "I just feel like I'm in a dream."

Georgia grinned and snuggled closer into him. "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up."

The pair stopped at an apartment building, looking up at in from under the lamp light.

"Well, here we are." Georgia spoke.

"Here it is." Leo murmured, still looking up at it.

Georgia looked at him for a moment. "Did you... did you want to come in?"

"I'm sure your family would be terrified if a giant turtle came into your apartment, Georgia." Leo scoffed.

"Stranger things have happened." Georgia shrugged. Leo looked down at her in disbelief.

"Like what?"

Georgia looked up at him for a moment and bit her lip.

"Exactly." Leo chuckled. Georgia smiled and shook her head.

"Ok then." She stepped away and held his hand for a moment. "I guess... this is goodnight."

"Goodnight." Leo nodded. "Have a good sleep."

"You too." Georgia spoke and let go. She walked up to the front door, then looked at him for a moment. "See you later."

Leo thought for a moment.

"... Sooner rather than later." He finally decided, then smiled at her mischieviously.

Georgia watched him with curiousity, before grinning and entering the building.

"Goodnight." She called out and closed the door.

Leo grinned. "Goodnight."

He waited for a few moments watching the door before running into the small allyway behind it. He climbed up the fire escape, and watched each window with a grin. Up one floor was an elderly couple, up another was a single female. There were a young couple about her and up two more flights were families. At the second one, he stopped. Two girls were sitting on a couch, watching the TV in the dark. The TV lit up their faces and the couple began to laugh at what was playing. The door opened suddenly, and both of the girls faces snapped to it. When the light turned on, Georgia stood at the open door, grinning.

"What happened!" One girl asked.

"How did it go!" Another began.

Georgia seemed to sigh in happiness. "It was wonderful. But you two should be in bed."

"Awe!" One of the girls cried out. "But we helped you get ready and everything!"

"Speaking of that, why do you look different?" the other questioned.

They both looked at Georgia with accusing faces and she rolled her eyes. "I just didn't feel like me. Now go to bed."

The girls both sighed and walked away.

"Goodnight!" They both called as they went to their rooms.

Georgia chuckled. "Goodnight."

An older man walked into the room from a different doorway, and Georgia turned to him with a grin.

"I don't need to buy a gun, do I?" The man asked.

Georgia giggled. "No dad, everything was fine."

Her dad smiled.

"Good." He spoke then kissed her forehead. "Its late. Time to go to sleep."

"Night dad." Georgia spoke as he turned and left the room.

Georgia began to head down the hall when she heard a knock at the lounge window. She walked towards it and grinned when she saw Leo in the darkness. She opened the window with ease and Leo jumped in.

"I see what you meant by sooner." Georgia giggled.

Leo grinned. "I figured it was time to see you again."

Georgia continued to laugh quietly and Leo wrapped his arms around her. They were quiet for a moment, just enjoying each others company.

"I need to go to bed soon." Georgia murmured into his plasteron.

Leo sighed and let go.

"We'll meet again." He promised.

"Of course!" Georgia agreed. "You're my first boyfriend."

Leo blushed at hearing the word actually used, but felt proud of it.

"In that case." He murmured.

Before Georgia realised what was happening, Leo was kissing her. She felt a blush crawl up on her cheeks as she kissed back. For both of them, it was their first kiss.

When Leo pulled back slowly, they were both out of breath.

"Wow..." Leo murmured.

"Wow..." Georgia repeated.

Leo's shell cell buzzed and he picked it up.

"Yeah?" He spoke. Georgia bit his lip and watched him as his facial expressions changed. "Yeah. Ok. I'll be right there."

He hung up then looked at Georgia.

"I have to go. My brothers need me."

"Oh," Georgia murmured, "... Are they...?"

"Yes," Leo replied and smiled, "See you tomorrow?"

Georgia grinned, "If not sooner."

Leo gave her a chaste kiss goodbye, then jumped out the window. That night Georgia couldn't help but grin as she crawled into her bed to sleep. Before she dreamt though, she couldn't help but remember her question to Leo earlier.

_"Are all first dates like this?"_

Most certainly not.

-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-:::-::::-::::-:::-MR-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-:::-::::-::::-:::-MR-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-

**Phew! Got it done! Well, that had a bit of everything, didn't it? I'm sure it'd make the turtles happy at least. Hopefully. Lol **

**BYE!**

**~MR**

**(Entry for this contest - s/8333772/1/Dream_Date_Con )**

**Edited on 28/07/2012 (about five days after I first published it XD. If there's anymore screw-ups please let me know. Thanks! ~ MR)**


End file.
